Could This Be Love
by TheAntFair
Summary: Coffee, is what brought the blind mafia boss and a red-haired coffee waitress together. And then all of a sudden, he found something inside of him that he never thought he had. So did the girl. And the two of them found themselves wondering that one question: Could This Be Love?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Wu Zi Mu's brows creased deeper as he listened to the reports given by his trusted follower Guppy. Damn it all. The Da Nang Boys did not make his life any easier.

They trashed their operation last Friday. The Mountain Cloud Boys was supposed to strike a deal with the outside source concerning their arms-dealing. Their rendezvous was at the Doherty Garage. With trustworthy allies like CJ and Cesar, things should be easy. But no, some Da Nang Boys deliberately drove past the garage and open fired, completely ruining the whole operation.

Dammit. He let his guard down. But no more, Woozie vowed to himself.

"Give me the phone, I'll call and set another day for the exchange." Woozie decided.

Guppy nodded. He passed the phone to his boss and Woozie clutched it in his hand. "Can you get me some coffee, Guppy? Thanks." Without another word, Woozie turned in his chair and dialed on the phone.

Today was going to be another headache day.

* * *

It turned out Woozie's apartment was out of coffee. Of all the things it could run out, it had to be his precious coffee.

Woozie had gone down the street with Guppy following behind. They strolled down the street quietly as they make their way to the convenient store.

"We should buy more this time, Gup. I hate it whenever my coffee has ran out. I fucking need it every day." Woozie complained.

Guppy merely nodded. "Yes, boss."

Once inside, Guppy went straight to the shelf full of several coffee products. Woozie walked along the aisle that sold frozen food. He stretched his hand out to feel the cold.

"Excuse me, sir. Would you like to try some coffee?" A girl asked. Her voice was cheerful but there was a hint of nervousness.

Woozie was blind. Though he can't see where the girl was, his hearing was pretty good so he knew where she was standing.

He stood before her. His palm held out.

Ann was happy to see a customer approached her. This marked the first customer to ever want to try her coffee. She had been standing here from morning till noon but no one wanted to try her coffee. He was the first.

She got too excited she didn't notice his extended hand.

"Coffee, Miss?" He was getting impatient. She looked down and saw his stretched hand. "Oh! Sorry. Here you go. Your coffee." She carefully lifted the plastic cup and placed it in his hand.

Their fingers brushed and immediately she felt chills down her spine.

Whoa, whoa. _Ann, just because you broke up with some jerk two weeks ago doesn't mean you are ready for another romance!_ Did she just mentally say that?

The gentleman dressed in all black with sunglasses took a sip of the coffee and winced. Shoot. Was her coffee not good enough? "Was it not good?" She asked in panicked. These coffee were her experiments, if they were a success she can lure more customers to her newly opened coffee shop.

He shook his head and blew a raspberry. "Too sweet." He croaked. "I-I have black coffee." She persuaded. Hopefully he was reasonable enough to try another cup of coffee. She had laid different flavors of coffee on the tray she had been carrying. While her arms were getting tired, she refused to put the tray down. Customers may want to try them.

She mentally hoped he will give another shot. She chewed her lower lip and prayed for that. He placed the plastic cup back on the tray. "Black coffee, please." He said.

Yes! Ann happily handed him the Black Coffee. He took another sip. Then he let out a satisfied sigh. "Fuck, this tastes good." He smiled.

What a handsome smile he had. He even commented the coffee tasted good. She beamed brightly.

Oh crap. Need to inform him about her coffee shop. Ann cleared her throat and spoke excitedly. "Well, feel free to stop by at Pierson's Coffee Shop, it's just down the street from here."

His lips curved into a charming smile. "So what, you're here to promote your coffee? Are you not a worker here?"

Pink hit her cheeks as she fought the blush. "Um, no. My friend runs this store. And yes, I'm here to promote my um…coffee." She didn't want to sound desperate, but hopefully he will take a chance and come visit her coffee shop.

He twiddled the plastic cup in his hand, seemingly in consideration. "I'll visit your coffee shop." Her heart soared. "It's just down the street?" He asked to confirm.

Ann nodded eagerly. Never had she experienced this kind of happiness. "Yes! It's just down the street, sir!"

He chuckled lightly. He finished the Black Coffee in one gulp and let out another gratified sigh. "This is good. I like it." He commented casually. He roughly put the cup back on the tray, nearly knocking down other cups. Ann gasped as she swiftly tried to balance the tray from falling over and spilling all the coffee. Her hand flew to the empty cup and snatched it away from the customer. "I got it." She said quickly.

Jeez. Can't he just throw the cup away? The garbage bin was just beside her. Ann tossed the plastic cup in the bin, annoyed by his insensitivity.

By the time she turned back, he was gone. Huh? Where was he? He was here two seconds ago. She searched around and found him with another man in black by the counter.

He looked cool in that black suit. Was he a mafia?

She had live here in San Fierro's China Town for only a year and she heard a lot about the street gangsters. Judging by the way he was dressed and the man in black beside him. She would assume he belonged to a gang. But which is it, she couldn't be sure.

"Come again!" Ann's friend Lucy bowed to the customers as they left. Ann hurried to the counter and placed the tray down. She went near the glass door and watched them leave.

"What? Do you know them?" Lucy asked.

Ann shook her head. "No. But one of them had tried my coffee."

Lucy laughed. "So what? Now you've developed a crush on him?"

Ann tossed Lucy a narrowed look. "No. After the ugly breakup with John, I know better than to dive in another new romance...or crush." She went to carry the tray of coffee back. "Besides, I am busy with my coffee shop. There's still not a single customer come walking through my shop. It's frustrating." Ann went back to the frozen food section. If she was to stand all day long, might as well stand near the cold area.

"Give it some time, Ann. I'm sure there will come a day where your shop will be filled with many customers." Lucy encouraged. "Thanks Luce, I'm sure it'll come." Ann sighed. She really hoped he will hold on to his words and come by her shop.

* * *

It had been 3 days since the arms-dealing operation had been a success. This time it was done outside of San Fierro, at a place where Woozie's friend CJ promised the operation will not be busted by the cops or interfered by the Da Nang Boys. True to his words, nothing happened. Secretly Woozie was so fucking glad he had met CJ. The man can get a lot of things done. He liked that. And he appreciated the friendship as well.

The coffee that he had been drinking lately did not reach to his liking. It felt as though it was missing something. Though he can't be sure what it was. The coffee brand was the same as always and Woozie had been drinking it his whole life.

So what was the missing link?

Could it be...?

Yeah, he was a sore loser if he couldn't bring himself to admit that he was interested in the coffee girl.

There was something about her… Since Woozie was born blind, he had to train his other senses to a point where people wouldn't notice his handicap. Woozie had to focus on the sense of his smell, hear, and touch. It helped him a lot. So what was it about the coffee girl that had caught his attention…?

Her voice.

Her voice was filled with eagerness, happiness and…excitement, although she was nervous, but the passion in her voice triumphed over her fear. Something that this town lacked of, people were so busy working that they no longer felt passionate about their work.

Granted, Woozie still liked doing his business. Who wouldn't love money when it comes to your doorstep every 10 minutes right? Since the business in The Four Dragons Casino had stabilized, he left the casino to his friend Ran Fa Li's care while he managed the arms-dealing trade with the outside source.

Woozie hauled himself up from the office chair in pure frustration. "Guppy, let's visit the Pierson's Coffee Shop down the street." He commanded. It was time to get his filling otherwise he'd die out of stress.

"Yes, boss." Guppy led the way.

When they approached the front door of Pierson's Coffee Shop, Guppy's footsteps slowed.

"What is it, Guppy?" Woozie questioned. He can sense the hesitation in Guppy's footsteps and wondered why.

"Uh. There's no one inside, boss." Guppy commented. He stuck his face to the glass door and peeked. Nope. Not one customer in sight.

"Are we in the right shop?" Guppy murmured more to himself than to his boss.

"Let's just head inside." Woozie decided. With or without customers, he will sure get that damned coffee that had lingered on his tongue and his memories for 3 days straight.

The door let out a tiny bell ring as they stepped in. They randomly picked a booth and settled in. The place was so quiet that the sound of spoon hitting the concrete floor can be heard even from miles away.

Woozie pulled his coat to smooth the crease. He drummed his fingers on the table, waiting.

Guppy watched as a red-haired girl came to them. He checked her out from head to toe. She was dressed in a red waitress uniform with white apron attached to the front of her waist, with short-sleeves and collars designed in white-laces. She looked nervous as hell.

"Hi, um, welcome." She took out her notepad. Her hands were shaking. That poor girl.

"Boss?" Guppy glanced at Woozie.

"Black coffee, please." Woozie requested. Did she not recognize him?

"Black coffee." She wrote down on her notepad, she turned to Guppy. "And you, sir?" She plastered on a steady smile.

Woozie cocked his head to the right and listened intensely. Her heartbeat was loud and fast. She was probably nervous.

"Uh, just Cappuccino." Guppy ordered.

"Cappuccino." She scribbled on the notepad again. "May I suggest desserts for you guys?"

"What do you have in mind?" Woozie smiled. He liked listening to her voice. It soothed him in some crazy level. He didn't know why this strange phenomenon was happening to him, but it did. And there was nothing he can do about it.

"Hmm… We have cupcakes, cakes, uh…cream-puffs, breads, waffles…"

"I'll have the waffles please. Peanut-butter flavored." Woozie stated. "Same as him." Guppy added.

"Okay. Waffles, peanut-butter." She whispered. "Alright, gentlemen. Your order will be up in just a few minutes. Please, enjoy the snacks on your table." She turned and hurriedly went back to the counter to make coffee.

Guppy pushed the basket of snacks to his boss. Woozie took one and tore it open.

While her hands were busy making the coffee, Ann mentally told herself not to get too panicked as she sought only the perfect coffee for these two gentlemen. She can't believe it. He actually came.

She'd been waiting for 3 days and each day brought only disappointment. She started to lose hope and was about to close early for today but they came. She was so touched she can almost cry out in pure happiness.

Once the coffee was done, only the waffles left. But she delivered the coffee to their table first. She wasn't about to let her first customers waiting.

"Black coffee for you, sir." She slid the coffee close to Woozie. "Cappuccino for you." Guppy took the cup and saucer from her. "Thanks." Ann grinned. Guppy nodded.

"Enjoy your coffee. Your waffles will come right up!" She turned and sauntered back to the counter.

All the equipment for making coffee, bread, waffles, every cooking utensil was on the counter. The shop didn't have a small kitchen. After all, it was just small business. And she was content in doing simple things like this.

She came back with two peanut-butter waffles and placed it on their table.

"What's your name, by the way?" The cool guy dressed in black suit and sunglasses asked.

Ann froze in place and felt her mouth dropped.

"Ann." She murmured.

"Ann." He repeated. His voice was something else, the way he said her name was…different.

From the moment they met at Lucy's store something about him drawn her on. Maybe his voice? He definitely had one of those voices where you can call it 'sexy'.

Ann felt pink hit her cheeks. She turned and was about to walk away when he spoke in a calm, gentle voice. "The name's Wu Zi Mu. But everybody calls me Woozie."

"Woozie…" She mouthed. Ann smiled to herself. When she caught Guppy watching her with a funny face, she cleared her throat and made her way back to the counter, trying to act all natural.

Wu Zi Mu…Woozie…huh, cute name. Ann thought.

She watched them enjoying their lunch. She can't tell why she liked watching Woozie gasping in happiness when he drank her coffee. He seemed to like the black coffee she made. But somewhere deep in her core she knew all black coffee tasted the same. So why did he look so damn happy drinking hers in particular?

Frankly, she didn't know. Would she want to find out about it? Maybe…just…maybe.

* * *

 **A/N: This is my first GTA Fanfic :D I'm sorry if my writing's not good but hope you enjoy this story. Chapter 2 will be up soon hopefully I can get it done ASAP. I want to thank my little sister(snlw28) and my friend(clourevgates) for helping me beta read. Look forward to the next chapter! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, strange thing happened.

Woozie still can't fathom how he managed to make the plan worked. But he did. Lucky him, he was not called 'The Lucky Mole' for no damn reason.

After the encounter at Ann's shop, he managed to convince her to do delivery service, as in to deliver his black coffee every morning and another for the evening.

Why can't he just treat her like any other waitresses and leave her alone? Damn it.

Woozie hadn't made a trip back to Las Venturas to check on his casino, but CJ was there so there was nothing to worry about. CJ often raced between the cities in his sport car, some day he was at Los Santos; his hometown. Some day he was at San Fierro, then another day he was at Las Venturas. Not to mention that man can fly a fucking airplane. Was there anything that his good friend Carl Johnson can't do?

A quick knock on the door snapped Woozie out of his deep thoughts.

Guppy fetched the door and pulled it open. A member of the triad peeked in. "There's this Ann Pierson."

"Send her right in." Woozie said quickly. He walked to the living room and stood in the center.

Ann came in clumsily. She gave Guppy a polite nod. Guppy did the same.

"Hi, good morning. Um, your coffee, Woozie." She said breathlessly. Her voice was shaky. Woozie's brows pulled into a frown. "Are you okay, Ann?" His voice showed concern.

"Yeah. Just…in a hurry." The last sentence she sort of whispered through it. But Woozie's ears were sharp he caught what she was saying.

"I'm sorry. If you're in a hurry, then you may go now." Guppy took the plastic bag from Ann then gave it to Woozie. Woozie clutched it tight. He was a bit annoyed at the fact that he didn't get to talk to her for more than necessary. Why did it feel like she was avoiding him?

"Okay." Ann turned, seizing the opportunity to take in the sight of this place where Woozie called it 'home'. She wanted to come up with some ridiculous excuse so she can stay longer to check out his apartment. But Lucy wanted Ann to pick her up at San Fierro airport. And she woke up late.

Now she had to run, literally.

Ann reached for the door. Her hand halted on the doorknob.

Damn it all.

She sucked in enough courage then wheeled back to face Woozie. Guppy was standing beside Woozie. He raised an eyebrow in confusion upon Ann's action.

"I'm so sorry. I know it's too much to ask but… I saw your car outside so I was thinking… Could— Can you give me a lift to the airport?" She bit her lower lip, waiting in anticipation.

"I didn't bring any money with me cause I was in a hurry, so… I mean, if you can't, then I—"

Woozie tilted his head to the side. He drew the coffee out from the plastic bag and twist opened the cup, he took a sip. Good. She was asking him for a favor. This should give him the chance to get to know her better.

"Sure." He agreed, trying not to sound too eager. "Shall we?" He swallowed thickly. The coffee tasted so damn good, it lifted his spirit from the foul mood he felt earlier. Woozie shoved the coffee to Guppy and Guppy held it for him.

"Guppy, stay here. If there's any trouble, you know what to do."

"Yes, boss. Safe trip, boss." Guppy acknowledged with a curt nod.

Woozie walked towards Ann. "Come on, let's go." He said quietly.

"Thank you." Ann whispered. She was almost incapable of speech. He was standing so close she can smell his cologne. He smelled so good. Why did he have to look and smell so damn good?

His slick hair was combed back perfectly left with only a few strands of hair tumbled down his forehead. Not to mention the sunglasses he's wearing added this uniqueness in him. He seemed to like wearing sunglasses, even indoor. She wondered if she ever got to ask him that question.

They went downstairs and headed out of the betting shop owned by Woozie.

As they reached Woozie's car, he opened the passenger door for Ann. She mumbled a thank you before she climbed in.

* * *

The trip to the airport was suffering to Ann. She was emotionally wrecking her brains out, trying to find something to talk about. But what?

She looked to Woozie. His entire focus was on the road. His face was so serious as he drove steadily. Maybe he didn't want to talk because he was driving. She decided to against her wish to talk and stayed quiet.

Ann scooted closer to the opened window, feeling the wind. Woozie had rolled down all the car windows. The cool breeze felt good on her skin. She closed her eyes briefly, letting her hair flowing freely as it glided along the gentle wind.

Suddenly a loud crash came from behind the car and it drew a loud terrified gasp from Ann. Her entire body jolted forward, her hair spilled to her face. "OH MY GOD. What was that!?" Her heart went chill in a second. Her heart began to pound loud and fast.

"Fuck!" Woozie cursed. He didn't have to guess who just crashed his fucking car. _Da Nang Boys._

"Fucking— Get down, Ann!" His right hand flew to the back of Ann's head, with gentle but hurried motions he urged her to duck her head. "Fasten your seatbelt, quick!" He barked an order.

"What's going on!?" Ann clicked the seatbelt with trembling hands. Her body bent all the way down as she hugged her knees. "Woozie, what's going on!?" She cried.

Oh God. The sound of metal crashing one another was too much for Ann. They could have died.

"Hold on!" Woozie shifted the stick on the gearbox and changed the speed. He no longer drove slow and steady, instead, he stomped on the accelerator and the car sped. "Hang on!" He skillfully drove past all the other cars in front of him as he made zigzag along the road.

Woozie had to focus at the sound of the tires grinding hard against the solid tar. His ears were all up, broadened widely as he strained to listen to all of his surroundings. The Vietnamese gangsters caught up quick. They rammed the car again, this time at the side of the car.

"SHIT!" Woozie reacted quickly by opening the glove compartment. What he retrieved next had Ann snapped her eyes opened. "Holy shit. That's a gun!" Her eyes went wide. Her jaw dropped, and it felt like the air had whooshed out of her lungs.

Now it all made sense. Woozie _was_ indeed a mafia.

"Shut up and keep your head down!" Woozie gave another harsh order. He transferred his Micro SMG from his right hand to his left. "Can you help steer the car? I need to take care of these motherfuckers." Woozie unclicked his seatbelt, ready to go all out.

"I— WHAT!?" Ann threw Woozie a disbelieve look. "Woozie, wait!"

But Woozie had already bend himself out the driver's seat window, he opened fire to what he hoped was the Da Nang Boys' car. Both of Ann's hands flew to the steering wheel as she helped steered the car. Her body was awkwardly positioned. She had to drag her knees and planted them on Woozie's seat. Their bodies glued together. Despite the chaotic situation, Woozie seemed totally cool about it. Had this happened numerous times?

Everything was in a total mess. Vehicles started to move out of their ways as they steered away from Woozie's car and the chaser. Civilians were shouting in fear as they scrambled away to save their lives. Women can be heard screaming at the top of their lungs, men were sprinting away as far away as possible from the ongoing drive-by.

Ann tried her best to avoid colliding with other vehicles or people. Her eyes widened when a little girl was passing the road, listening to music, unaware of her surroundings. "WATCH OUT!" She shrieked. Turning the steering wheel so hard to the right that had Woozie nearly lost his balance. But his reflex was fast enough he used his right hand to hang on to his car rooftop.

"DIE, YOU FUCKERS!" Woozie cursed. Ann watched the car that was chasing them sped and cut in front of them. "They're in front of us now!" She panicked.

"Brake, Ann. Brake!" Woozie instructed.

Woozie's car screeched against the road, coming to complete stop. The emergency brake released an ear-piercing sound. Ann's body flung forward and her collarbone hit the steering wheel hard. She winced from the pain.

He fired the car in front of them. There was a strong, loud pop. It was music to Woozie's ears. Ann watched in horror as the car lost its balance and crashed to a tree. Woozie sat back immediately, making Ann retreat as she cowered back in her seat. Both her legs were on the chair as Ann hugged her knees tight. She was still shivering from the traumatic incident. She'd been holding her breath, still trying to process the whole thing.

Woozie let out a relieved sigh. He turned to Ann and listened.

Her heart beat incredibly fast. She could pass out at this rate.

"Ann? Are you okay? Talk to me." He gentled his voice. He knew he was being rough with her by ordering her around, but if he didn't act fast, the Da Nang Boys will finish them off.

He waited for her to say something. Only silence filled the air.

Woozie stomped on the pedal and drove fast, overtaking other drivers. He had to find a safe place to calm Ann. There was still a chance that those fuckers will get them. He could not risk getting attacked again. Not when Ann was here.

What the fuck had he been thinking? He forgot they were in Easter Basin, Da Nang Boys' stronghold. Of course they would ram his car. They knew it was his.

He had been careless. It was his fault. And he put her through this.

Guilt settled in Woozie's gut and he didn't fancy it. Not one bit. So as soon as he got into the airport, found a parking space, he pulled the car to park.

Woozie turned the car engine off. It was too quiet. Damn it. He can't see shit. But he can still hear her heartbeat. It was as loud as before. Now, to the explanation… He cleared his throat, but was taken aback when Ann practically pulled the car door open and ran off.

"Ann—!" He threw his SMG in the back of the car and pulled open the car.

He took a few steps forward before he forced himself to stop. No. He needed to give her some time. Maybe time was all she needed right now. After what happened on the road, he couldn't blame her for trying to run away.

Fine. He'll give it a few days.

Woozie scratched the back of his neck. He walked back to his car and clambered in. He then opened the glove compartment and retrieved his phone. He dialed Guppy's number. "Gup. I uh…got a little situation over here." He chuckled lightly. "I'm fine. Just…send my other car over. This one's need a little…clean up."

* * *

Ann was in the cab now with Lucy, they were on their way back to their apartment. Ann had finally calmed down a little, but still she wasn't sure what to do after the drive-by. It was childish of her to run off after Woozie had dropped her off at the parking lot. But the panic kicked in and…she…she had to go.

Lucy turned her head, throwing Ann the questioning look she'd been giving her since Ann fetched her. Finally she asked. "What's wrong with you, girl? You look like shit."

Ann let out an exasperate sigh. "Had a rough morning."

Lucy crossed her arms over her chest, giving her friend a hard look. "Are you gon' tell me 'bout it?" Ann forced a laugh. She glanced at Lucy meaningfully. "I woke up late, almost got myself killed and now I'm here, safe and sound with you." Ann turned away. "I'll live."

"Mm-hmm. I'll make you talk. Just you wait." Lucy promised.

Ann smiled, she looked out the window and saw several police cars surrounded the car that had crashed, the one chasing them—Well, technically, maybe they were after Woozie.

Suddenly it dawned on her. She could have died during the car chase. Even though she didn't know Woozie that well, but the thought of either one of them could be killed chilled her bones.

Ann shook her head quickly, trying to chase those thoughts away.

 _I'm safe. I'm with Lucy now. Nothing can harm me. Nothing…_

She silently prayed that those traumatic events will not come haunt her at night.

* * *

There was a sharp knocking on the door. It got louder and harder. Ann's body jerked awake. She swiftly got up from the bed and hurriedly went to the door wearing just her white thin tank top and gray briefs. "Just a sec!"

After the drive-by episode, Ann had secured the apartment's front door just so no one can break into the apartment. She kept thinking that the gangsters will come pay her 'visit' since she was pretty sure one of the car chasers recognized her.

She didn't tell Woozie this. But one of the men had bent his head out and tossed them a murderous glare while Woozie was busy shooting at them with Ann steering the car. The man's face was covered in tattoo. And for a while he kept glaring at Ann. It struck her that he might try to remember her face so that next time they can kill her.

"Ann, hurry up!" Lucy yelled from the other side.

"Almost there!" Ann unlocked the 4th door chain and finally reached the door security guard. She turned the doorknob open and pulled. Lucy's hands were on her hips as she shot Ann a displeased look.

As Lucy stepped in, Ann immediately shut the door, trying to lock up again. "No, don't lock it just yet. I still have to go out to meet Kendl. Just stopping by to check up on you."

Ann beamed, a warmth feeling spreading across her chest. "Thanks, Luce. That's very sweet of you."

"Mm-hmm." Lucy placed her handbag on the coffee table. "Don't get me wrong girl, but I think you're overreacting." Lucy went to the kitchen to open the fridge.

Ann stood by the door, keeping an eye on it. "No, I am not. Look, believe it or not, you didn't see the way he was looking at me. It was like a deadly glare."

True to Lucy's words, she was able to make Ann spill everything. Ann told her about the drive-by, about Woozie might be in some kind of gangster and also about the look that one of the car chasers hurled her.

Lucy took a bite of a leftover cake and raised an eyebrow at Ann. "Listen, I found out that Woozie is a part of the San Fierro Triad. You've heard of the Triads before right? And the car that was chasing you guys, are called the Da Nang Boys. They're Vietnamese gangster, very fierce."

Ann locked at least 2 door chains. A relieved sigh escaped her lips. She wasn't ashamed the fact that she hadn't gone down to her coffee shop and chose to stay at the apartment for almost a week. To Ann, it was better safe than sorry.

"Yeah, I heard about the Triads." Ann murmured distractedly, keeping an eye on the door.

She admitted she was a coward when it came to things like gangsters or things that involved violence. She just wanted her life to be simple— people start showing up at her coffee shop so she can earn little money.

But who knew? She stumbled upon someone who looked cool in full black clothing with a dashing smile and sexy voice only to find out he was a freaking Triad.

The face of the man that launched her deadly look still haunted her every night.

"Ann, I can't keep doing this." Lucy wiped the side of her lips with her thumb. "I'd like to help you deliver your coffee, but I've got a store to run and you know that."

Ann blew a tired puff. "I know. I'm sorry, Luce. I know I asked too much of you but…I…I still need more time." She needed more time to settle her stupid thoughts. If she kept overthinking like this, she doubt she can walk out of this apartment without coming up with some ridiculous fantasies about how she will get kidnapped by the Da Nang Boys and then get killed. Then her body will be dumped at an abandoned dark alley.

Lucy walked around the table and stood before Ann, her eyes searching Ann's. "Did you at least try to get out of the apartment?" She shook her head in dismay. "Maybe it wasn't all that bad, you know? I know you must feel anxious, you're scared but…" She sighed. "Please, at least give it a try?"

Ann chewed her bottom lip as she gave in her thoughts.

Lucy turned around and headed for the bathroom. "Hey, is our hot water still not working?"

Ann blinked, feeling slightly distracted. "Uh, yeah." She threw a hand up. "Still not working."

Lucy came out from the bathroom wiping her hands. She crossed her arms over her chest and huffed. "Okay. I'm gonna tell Kendl that our hot water doesn't work. Hopefully she can send someone over to check today. I'll see you later." Ann watched as her friend twirled a finger around her black curly hair and went to grab her handbag before heading towards the front door.

Lucy smothered a giggle as she observed the 4 door chains and 1 door security guard that were recently installed. Their door initially only had 1 door chain, but Ann didn't feel safe apparently. So she requested to install 3 more and a door security guard just in case.

Lucy unlocked the door chains while showing Ann her poker face. Ann fought against a smile. "Put your pants on, Jesus. You'll torture the mailman." Lucy tsked as her eyes lingered on Ann's long tanned legs.

"Bye, be careful." Lucy said as she closed the door behind her. "You too!" Ann said.

"Okay." Ann huffed. She stretched her body and let out a loud yawn. A sharp ache jabbed her collarbone, she grimaced from it. The healing process was slow, but she got it covered. She rubbed her sore collarbone and planned to jump into the shower when another knock came.

Ann massaged her neck and reached for the door. Did Lucy forget something? She pulled open the door and gasped aloud at the sight before her. She let out a girly squeal and was blushing really hard.

Instinctively one hand covered the front of her chest and the other over her legs. She goggled at him. "Woozie!" She yelped.

Guppy turned his head away, looking anywhere but her. Woozie was staring down at her, as if letting his sight roamed over her body.

"I'm sorry! I have to get changed! I'll—" Without another word Ann ran off to her room.

Woozie frowned, still with the puzzled look. "Guppy, what did she say?"

Guppy cleared his throat. "She's wearing only underwear, boss."

Woozie cleared his sudden dry throat. Fuck. Out of nowhere a heavy lump formed at his throat. He shook his head trying to clear his mind.

"Should we get in, boss? She left the door open." Guppy asked hesitantly.

"No, no. We…we stay here. Wait for her to get…changed." Woozie muttered the last word. Why did it feel as though his face was burning all of a sudden?

A huge relief washed through Woozie. At least now he knew she was safe. He had been worry that she might got sick after the occurrence. But judging by the way she talked, she seemed calm. Not that she was talking, she was actually screaming at him.

It upset Woozie that for the past few days it was Lucy who did the delivery. Although he appreciated the service but the coffee tasted weird. Woozie had questioned many times if the coffee was made by Ann and Lucy had said yes, it still didn't taste like before.

He had been generous to give Ann almost a week of time to cool down. But when it was still Lucy who did the delivery Woozie had learnt that Ann hadn't been to her coffee shop. Thus it led to Woozie ordered Little Lion Jr. to seek Ann's house address by following Lucy.

It was a devious method. But it was the only way to know Ann's whereabouts.

As they waited, Woozie heard the sound of footsteps coming. Her feet were shifting against the wooden floor, as if she was uncertain. He struggled for a calmer tone. He didn't want to scare her more than needed. "Good day, Ann. I'm here to…formally extend my apologies about what happened last time. You were as scared as a mice and I didn't get the chance to apologize to you, so—"

"Would you like to come in?" She asked instead, cutting his words.

This was something. Woozie was at a loss for words. He didn't expect the invitation. Since she made the first move, he didn't see why not.

Woozie gave a brief nod as he took a step into the apartment, Guppy followed from behind.

Ann closed the door slowly. She fought the impulse to lock the door, knowing she may be safe…at least with Woozie here.

Guppy's eyes widened when he spotted the door chains on the door, he transferred his sight to Ann, still gawking.

Ann stifled a laugh. That look on Guppy was hilarious.

"Um, would you like some coffee?" Ann offered. As soon as she asked her mind snapped. Shoot. She forgot Woozie already had it this morning. "Um…"

"Yes, please." Instantly Woozie felt like an idiot. If he could bite his own damn tongue he would. He spoke too fast. The coffee that was brought in by Lucy this morning was still in his office, still half full. Woozie couldn't finish it. To be honest, he hadn't had his black coffee for almost a week too. He just didn't feel like drinking the coffee. So where the hell did this sudden urge come from for fuck's sake?

"Black coffee for you and Cappuccino for you, Guppy?" Ann glanced at Guppy to be sure.

Guppy nodded. "Yes, please."

"Okay. Be right back." Ann said.

Woozie sat on the couch, making himself comfortable as he leaned his back against the soft cushion. A sense of ease coursed through his body. He can't explain why he felt that way. Maybe because she wasn't afraid of him anymore? As Woozie listened to the sound of glasses clinking mixed with Ann's humming. He wondered why his heartbeat skipped a beat, and felt his entire body was burning. Burning from what exactly?

* * *

 **A/N: I wanna thank amateursketch f** **or the review! :) Thank you! :D Woozie is my favorite character in GTA SA too! I just adore him! So here you go, Chapter 2! Chapter 3 is going to be a slow update due to work and life etc. etc. Also because after I finished a draft, I will spend a lot of time proof-read it and do a few changes. Thanks for understanding. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

This was awkward. Ann sat across from the two gentlemen while watching them having a drink with their coffee. The uneasiness was obvious on Guppy's face as he tried to hide his chubby face behind the small cup. Only the slurping sound filled the air.

Ann tapped her fingers on her thighs, pressing her lips together. She was such a creep. She watched Woozie sipping the black coffee, seemingly pleased with it. While Guppy the poor man was growing more and more uncomfortable.

Guppy lowered the teacup with an eyebrow arched at Ann. He seemed to understand she had something to say. Ann nodded expressively. "Could you please give us a moment Guppy?" Her finger gestured towards Woozie and herself.

Guppy glanced at his boss. When Woozie kept quiet but gave a curt nod later, Guppy stood and took the coffee with him. He strolled towards the kitchen.

Ann blew out a tense breath. She turned to Woozie, keeping her hands on her thighs. "How did you know I live here?" She asked. That was the first question that popped to her mind when she greeted them outside. She had a feeling she was being stalked. She refused to jump to conclusion though unless she heard it from Woozie herself.

Woozie placed the cup back on the saucer. He leaned back and lifted his left ankle placing it on his right knee, his fingers steeple. "I asked your friend Lucy if I can come visit you. She told me where you live."

It was true, he did ask Lucy for permission to go visit Ann. Of course, he left out the part where he ordered Little Lion Jr. to follow Lucy. Imagine if he told her that. Chances were he was never going to see Ann again. She'd had run miles away from him.

He wondered if he felt lonely…that he needed a female companion. But the past few years Woozie had lived gloriously. He hooked up with different kinds of chicks before he met Ann yet none of them can give him the odd feelings that Ann gave him. It was bizarre. And it irritated him.

"Luce and I are housemates." Ann stated.

"I see. No wonder you were at the convenient store." Woozie pointed. He recalled very clearly the first time he encountered Ann.

So the convenient store down the street from his betting shop was Lucy's store. Now he knew where to find Ann if she wasn't at the coffee shop. Shit…did he plan to seek her out if she was not at the coffee shop?

 _What has gotten into you, Woozie? You are slowly losing your mind over a woman here!_

No. He was far too distracted. And this shall not continue anymore. Woozie brushed his fingers through his hair. He needed to snap his attention back, focus on business and money. Forget women. Woman was no important to him.

"I'm sorry for ditching you at the airport after you dropped me. I just needed some time to calm down." Ann spoke softly.

Shit. He was addicted to her voice. He came here hoping to hear that little voice of hers. Just to make sure she was safe.

This was getting dangerous.

"It's okay. I'm sorry for putting you in that situation. I must scare you to death considering how I openly shot fire at those bastards." He cleared his throat. "Just so you know. I had to do what I had to. If not, we'll both be dead by now."

Ann nodded slowly. "I understand." She noticed his expression changed. It looked like he was angry. His relaxed face had replaced with a maddening one. Was he feeling okay?

"Boss, it's time." Guppy came around the living room, standing beside the couch.

Good. It was time to release the built-up stress. Woozie nodded. He couldn't be more than happy to get out of here. He stood and followed Guppy's footsteps.

Ann watched them left in a hurry and wondered why. Maybe they had business to do? She stood and helped open the front door for them. Guppy nodded to her first as he stepped out. It happened in a slow motion, watching Woozie walked out of the apartment without saying a word or sparing a glance at her. Her heart tugged at that, but Ann chose to ignore it.

"Bye." She mouthed. They didn't hear her. By the time Ann peeked her head out they were already gone.

Ann shut the door. Confusion coated her face. What the hell just happened?

* * *

Lost another race.

Woozie leaned against his Pink Elegy, his other car Pink Fortune was sent to the garage to get fixed. His arms folded in front of his chest with his head down. Luck was not on his side it seemed.

The adrenaline still pumping through his veins, he needed another race, another rematch.

CJ patted his Light Blue Banshee and gave a loud whoop. He presented a brotherly punch to Woozie's shoulder, "Ouch." Woozie said weakly.

"What? You gon' say I'm bad luck again?" Carl threw Woozie a challenging look.

Woozie scoffed. Turning his head away, drowning in his own thoughts. He can't concentrate shit. That cost him lost two matches. If he raced with his men he always win. But for some unexplained reason he can't win against CJ. Last time he almost won, but CJ's car soared out of nowhere from the sky and landed in front of his car, crossing the finishing line.

CJ leaned his back against Woozie's car and gave a shove on his shoulder, this time gently. "Ay, what's wrong with you? You look like shit, man. Any trouble in Fierro?" Woozie kept quiet. There was no trouble at all. Except maybe one…but he wasn't about to have a heart to heart conversation with his friend about that particular matter, it was embarrassing.

"Ay. Ay, Woozie!" CJ nudged Woozie's rib when Woozie didn't respond. Woozie let out an uncontrollable chuckle, obviously ticklish. "I'm fine, Carl. Everything's fine." He sighed. He looked up the sky, even though there was no visual.

"A'ight, I talked to Guppy, and he told me about this coffee girl you was obsessed about."

"I wasn't obsessed with her!" Woozie retaliated, throwing his hands up in defeat. "Wait, Guppy told you that?" Footsteps can be heard shuffling away from them. Woozie glared at his assistant. "I'll have a word with you later, Gup."

CJ grinned at them both. Guppy nodded reluctantly. "Yes…boss."

"Give him a break, Woozie. He care about you that's all." CJ palmed his friend's shoulder.

Woozie sighed again. "I'm just not feeling myself these days. Maybe I ought to visit Las Venturas, go gambling and let off some steam." Woozie turned to Carl, feeling slightly energetic. "Race you there?" Woozie challenged.

"Hah. I'll fly you to dust!" Carl promised smugly. He jogged to his Light Blue Banshee and jumped in. "I see you there, Woozie." The car grated against the mud, letting out a loud vroom before it powered forward. Then CJ was gone with the dust.

"Come on, Guppy. To Las Venturas!" Woozie opened his car door.

"What about Ann?" Guppy questioned tentatively.

"What about her?" His voice changed. It was cold and void of emotions.

Guppy realized it was a red alert, so he quickly changed his tactics. "I mean, your coffee…boss. She's going to deliver it this evening right?"

"I'm sure she still needed time to calm her nerves." He thought for a while. "She won't be there. Let's go!" He jumped into the driver's seat. Guppy ran to the other side of the car and clambered in. Woozie skillfully drove down the trail of mountain, finally out from their hang out spot.

He blocked out any other sound such as his inner voice even his own heartbeat, focusing only the vehicles and the sound of the road. Hopefully once he got to Las Venturas, his mind will be clear of any distractions. And Wu Zi Mu will be Wu Zi Mu again.

* * *

Ann had just finished cleaning the counter. She wore her waitress uniform and a red bandana on her head. The coffee shop was as quiet as the grave. She had spent an hour cleaning the coffee shop. The black coffee that was supposed to be delivered for Woozie sat by the booth, untouched and getting colder.

She finally got over her panic state and managed to go to the betting shop to deliver the coffee. Only to find Woozie and Guppy were not there. And so she was forced to take the coffee back.

What was that all about? Her mind flashed back to when Woozie was in her apartment. Things happened too fast and too sudden, only had she calmed she managed to retrace back to what happened earlier. Did he…was there a possibility that he could have worry about her?

That was why he came to visit? Was it really Lucy who told him where they lived?

Wait, she was thinking too much.

The door flung opened and a lot of men dressed in black entered the shop. "Yo! Woozie told us this is the place to get nice coffee. You got any recommendations?"

Her heart started fluttering. This was the first time there was so many customers here in her shop!

"Y-Yes!" She rushed back to the counter to grab several menus and passed some to the men in black. More men entered the shop. It made her super nervous because most of the customers here were men. Not to mention they must be the Mountain Cloud Boys.

 _Be cool, Ann. Be cool._

A steady smile plastered on her face as she served the gang with the same enthusiasm she put on when Woozie and Guppy were here.

3 hours later the shop had finally quiet down.

Ann was clearing some plates and glasses at this one particular booth when she found a small piece of paper stuck between the cushion. She pulled it out and was stunned to see it had number written on it with a 'call me' jotted below the number.

She gave a quick shake of a head with a silly smile on her face.

Ding!

Another customer!

Ann spun around and was about to greet gleefully but the sight of what's in front of her left her speechless. Her brain was jammed at the moment.

John, her ex-boyfriend, in the flesh—casually stood in front of her as if his appearance was welcomed here. "What do you want?" Her voice laced with ice. She wasn't ready to see him face to face but how dare he showed up like this?

"Heard you opened a new café, thought I should stop by to say hi." His lips curved slightly. Like this old trick of his can shake the earth and make the ground fall.

Ann rolled her eyes and turned away, ignoring him. "Whatever." She continued her task wiping the table. "Come on, Ann. Don't ignore me. Remember all the fun times we had?"

She threw the cloth on the table and twirled around to face him. She leaned back against the booth and raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure you wanna go there? Cheater?"

His expression darkened. "I told you so many times. I didn't cheat on you." He made a menacing step forward, slowly cornering her. "Go away." She tried to push him away but his body was big and tall, completely towering over hers. "John, move!" She shoved him as hard as she could and when John staggered back she quickly ran out of the shop.

"Oof!" She had bumped into another rock-hard chested man. "Whoa. Easy." He held her arms, steadying her. "Woozie!" Ann huffed in happiness. She never felt so glad about seeing someone. But the presence of John made her feel relieved that Woozie was here.

"Ann! Don't you run away from—" John stopped. He glowered at the man before him.

Woozie placed his hand around Ann's waist, earning a little gasp from her. He clutched her tight, embracing her and shield her away from the strange man.

"Are you okay?" He asked Ann with that soft voice of his. Ann nodded. Her mind went haywire. She was too shocked at the fact that having Woozie's hand around her waist made her stomach do funny flips. "Woozie…" She bit her lower lip.

"Leave at once." Woozie warned the man. He can still feel that guy's presence. He hasn't left yet.

"Fine. Whatever. You can have her." John finished with a spit on the ground that made Ann crinkled her nose in distaste.

Woozie released their embrace. Ann pushed some strands of hair behind her ear and smiled gratefully at the man in black. "Thanks, Woozie."

Woozie shifted his foot hesitantly. He cleared his throat before asking. "Shall we go inside your coffee shop? I have something to say." Okay…this was unexpected. Ann opened the door to let Woozie go in first. He murmured a thank you as he entered the shop.

Once inside Ann turned the sign from Open to Closed. She supposed if Woozie wanted to have a word with her it may be something of importance.

They stood near the counter. Huh, Guppy was not around. He usually goes wherever Woozie goes. That would make Guppy…Woozie's bodyguard, right?

"I need you to do something for me." Woozie managed to push the words out. He yanked open his collar impatiently. This action of his sent another chill down Ann's spine. _Damn, he's hot!_ Ann thought secretly.

She did not see this coming, but all of a sudden she found herself trapped in between Woozie's arms. His hands were on both side of the counter with her standing in the middle, trapping her, not giving her any room to escape. He was doing what John did earlier. Funny enough, she didn't find it intimidating.

She got…excited instead.

"Woozie?" Her eyes widened, jaw dropped, and she can't seemed to find the strength to breathe out the burning air in her lungs.

"Please…" His lips hovered over her left earlobe. "Woozie!" Ann yelped. Her hands somewhat found their way pressing the front of Woozie's chest as he leaned in closer. "What—"

"I can't seem to get you off my mind." He breathed in deeply. "I need you…"

"Need me?" Ann exhaled lowly.

"I need you…to set me free." Woozie ducked his head down. His forehead lay on Ann's shoulder.

God, he smelled so good. Ann breathed in some air and prayed her knees won't weaken under this man's spell. What was he saying? He needed her to set him free? Set him free from what?

Woozie breathed out once again. Fuck this shit. If he was man enough to talk into her to deliver his coffee, he should be able to tell her how he felt for the past few torturous weeks.

"I want you, Ann." Woozie finally laid it out. He squeezed his eyes shut, thinking that maybe by shutting his eyes, he was shutting his ears as well. God knows how nervous he was about this. He feared of her rejection.

The trip to Las Venturas proved to be in vain, he still couldn't get her off his mind. So he decided to do something stupid. He booked a flight back to Fierro. Driving back here would take too long— It wouldn't do good as his mind wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't concentrate on the driving that was why he had to take the plane. If he didn't come here to meet Ann now, he feared he would go insane.

"Please, say something." He struggled for a calmer self and not the mad version of him because her silence was killing him. Why didn't she say anything? Was she thinking of a way to say no to him? If she did, what would he say then? What was the next move?

"Woozie…what's going on? What made you say this?" Ann braved herself to push his chest, hoping he will budge. Relief washed over her when Woozie straightened himself and took a few steps back, dropping his hands at his sides. At least he wasn't a stubborn jerk like John.

"I want you to be with me." His face matched his tone. Seriousness painted all across his face feature.

Ann bit her thumbnail and stared intently at the man in front of her. He was asking her to be his girlfriend…was that what he meant? "You mean…as in boyfriend and girlfriend?" She winced. She wasn't sure if she was ready to be in a relationship. Let alone being in a relationship with a mafia boss!

Woozie inhaled deeply before releasing a low sigh. "We don't have to label it. But if you want to, you can call it whatever you like. I just want you near me so I won't go crazy thinking about you all the time."

Wow. Never in her wildest dream would she imagined a Triad would make a confession to her.

Ann kept her stare on Woozie, silently debating whether or not the next thing she said would affect their relationship.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the long update! Hope you enjoy Chapter 3! :) AlexArmin36, I know what you mean :D Woozie is my favorite character on GTA SA! Thanks for the review! And to Amateur Sketch, I'm terribly sorry for the long delay. I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**


End file.
